


more than gravity

by itainthardtryin



Series: Write What You Know [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, YouTuber Lexa, ridiculous amounts of hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a crush on world famous YouTuber Lexa Woods, who she just happens to bump into in Heathrow airport when she's flying back to LA. Her luck doesn't end there, as Lexa is also sitting beside her on the plane. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke’s been fortunate enough to spend a week in Paris courtesy of the gallery, discussing potential art deals for her employer back in LA, so she can’t really complain. But she’s flying home today and her alarm has just gone off and it’s three a.m. so yeah, Clarke _wants_ to complain. Getting up at this time in the morning should be illegal.

She grabs her phone and sends a quick text to Raven. _Quick, trade places with me? It’s 3am and I want to die._

Raven replies right away. _Poor you… all expenses paid trip to Paris… first class flights… such a small price to pay... But yeah, sure, next time your boss wants someone to go on a free holiday, sign me up ;)_

_For the last time, it wasn’t a holiday… I was doing business_

_Pretty sure you were doing some chick called Niylah, Clarke_

Clarke scoffs. _Shut up, I needed something… or someone… to take the edge off. And besides, she was smokin hot_

_Clarke, stop showing off and get out of bed or you’re going to miss your flight_

She knows Raven is right and she reluctantly puts the light on and throws back the covers. The cold air immediately hits her body and wakes her up slightly. She showers and dresses, before doing a double and triple to check to make sure she’s left nothing in her room before heading to the lobby to catch her car to the airport.

 

//

 

It’s going to take her three quarters of a day to get back to Los Angeles, and she has to fly to London to get her connecting flight. She scans the board at Charles de Gaulle and finds her flight number. She looks for the gate number but instead sees ‘delayed to 08:30’. She was meant to take off at 7:30am, and it might only be an hour, but her connection is at 11am and it makes her slightly anxious.

But mostly it makes her annoyed because there’s nowhere in this airport that’s going to be as comfortable to have a nap as the king size bed in her hotel was, and she could have had an extra hour in it.

 

//

 

Clarke arrives in Heathrow at 9:30, and it doesn’t take long for the plane to taxi to the stand so they can get off. She checks the board to make sure she’s heading to the right terminal - ‘Los Angeles 11:10 Terminal 3’ - before she power walks down a long corridor to catch the bus.

As she waits she checks Snapchat and sees Raven having a great time out in the bar with Octavia, Bellamy getting an early night with some ancient book she’s never heard of, and Jasper teasing a new mix on his decks. She watches the other stories - leaving Lexa Woods’ to last. She’s had a serious crush on the YouTuber for years, and since she came out in a video last year, Clarke’s become even more obsessed with her. She taps the screen and watches as she sees Lexa is going through the exact same morning as she is - waking up ridiculously early for travelling. She thinks nothing of it - Lexa is never in one place for long, she’s always going somewhere amazing.

The bus pulls up at terminal three and Clarke hops out, checking her watch - 9:55am. She has time, and she relaxes slightly, walking to security to make her way through to departures.

Security is quiet. There are only a few people in front of her, which Clarke is thankful for. She starts taking off her jacket, belt and shoes. She’s just taking her laptop out of her bag when she freezes. The girl beside her looks familiar. It makes her stomach drop. She takes a second look, and says _shit_ under her breath.

“Are you okay?” Lexa says.

Clarke is looking her straight in the eye and she can’t help the way her hands are shaking. She’s talking to _Lexa Woods_. “Um… Hi, Lexa,” Clarke says, and it registers immediately on Lexa’s face that Clarke is a fan. “I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa,” she says, holding her hand out for Clarke to shake. Clarke takes it.

“I’m a massive fan,” Clarke tells her. “My housemate and I watch every one of your videos when you upload.”

Lexa’s face lights up and Clarke thinks she could live in her smile. “Thank you! What’s your housemate’s name?”

“Oh, um, Raven,” Clarke stutters out because Lexa is showing a genuine interest in her and it’s a little overwhelming. “She kind of has a straight girl crush on you.” It just slips out and Clarke blushes at her stupidity. Lexa laughs. “She won’t believe I actually bumped into you though. This is crazy! Maybe when we get through security, we can get a picture?”

“Of course,” Lexa smiles, pushing her tray through the scanner. They both step into line and Lexa walks through first, and Clarke can’t help it when her eyes scan over Lexa’s body. She always thought Lexa was hot on camera, but in real life? She’s absolutely _stunning_.

Clarke walks through the x-ray machine next, and it beeps. “Madam, step this way,” the security officer says. Clarke catches Lexa’s eye who is smiling at her softly. She’s never been so embarrassed.

A few moments later Clarke is free to gather her belongings. Lexa’s already packed up her things and is just putting on her shoes again. “You want to get that photo?” Lexa asks when Clarke walks up to her as they leave security.

“Sure,” Clarke replies, getting her phone out of her pocket with shaky hands. She hates how nervous she is around Lexa but she’s literally spent _years_ watching her and now she’s standing there in the flesh and it’s just a little too much for Clarke to handle. She hands the phone to Lexa who puts the front camera on and pulls Clarke in closer with her spare arm. They both smile for the camera and Lexa takes a burst of selfies. She hands the phone back to Clarke when they’re done. “Thank you,” Clarke says. And then she thinks of Raven. “Um, I don’t want to ask too much of you, but would you be able to record a short video saying hi to Raven? It would make her entire life.”

“Of course!” Lexa says enthusiastically, watching as Clarke gets her phone ready to record. Her hands are shaking and she hopes Lexa doesn’t notice. She gives Lexa a thumbs up when she’s hit record. “Hey Raven! I just bumped into your friend Clarke at the airport and she told me you’re a massive fan! Thanks for watching my videos, and hopefully I’ll get to meet you too one day!” Lexa waves to the camera and Clarke’s heart melts because she might be ridiculously hot, but she’s also so unbelievably _cute_.

“Thank you,” Clarke says again. “Honestly, that’ll make her so happy.”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa says, lifting her bag. Clarke knows she’s about to leave and this may be the only time she ever gets to talk to Lexa in her life so she just goes for it.

“I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated your coming out video last year,” and she watches as Lexa’s face visibly softens. “I’m bisexual, and I’ve never hidden it, but there are still a lot of people who give me a hard time for it. And having you come out and having you as such an influential person in our community, it just… it means a lot.” Clarke’s sexuality is a non issue to her, so she doesn’t understand why she’s getting so choked up over this.

“Thank you,” Lexa says sincerely. “It means a lot to me to know that my video made a difference to you,” she continues. “And it means even more to me to know that you’ve welcomed me as part of your community.” Clarke is lost for words. “Can I hug you?” Lexa asks with open arms.

Clarke leans forward into it and she can’t believe that this moment is real. It’s short and sweet, but she couldn’t have asked for more. “Have a good flight,” Clarke says as she knows Lexa’s actually leaving now. She’s been lucky enough to have this amount of time with her.

“You too, Clarke,” Lexa replies. Clarke loves the way her name sounds on Lexa’s tongue.

She watches as Lexa walks away from her and disappears out of sight. When she does, the first thing Clarke does is pull out her cell and text Raven. _I JUST MET LEXA WOODS AT THE AIRPORT?!?!?!?!_

She doesn’t reply.

RAVEN???  
_I MET LEXA. FUCKING. WOODS._   
_IF YOU’RE SLEEPING YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW_ _  
_ THIS MIGHT BE OF INTEREST?!?!?

Clarke sends the video and waits. It’s 2am in LA but Raven is out with Octavia so she knows she won’t be asleep. It doesn’t take long and Raven’s reply is just watch she expected.

WHAT  
_THE_   
FUCK  
_DID SHE JUST SAY MY NAME_   
_DOES SHE KNOW I EXIST_   
_CLARKE WHAT THE FUCK_   
_I’M CRYING_   
_SHE’S SO PRETTY OH MY GOD  
_ CLARKE?????

Clarke is running entirely on adrenaline and Raven’s replies make her laugh out loud. She doesn’t even care how silly she must look to anyone passing by, just staring at her phone laughing and almost unable to stand still, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 _She was so nice!!!_   
_I told her we watch her videos and I told her how much I appreciated her coming out!!_   
_Raven, my crush on her has multiplied by like a hundred help me_ _  
_ We’d look good as a couple right?!

Clarke sends one of the pictures of them together, and then scrolls through the others as she waits for Raven to reply. Lexa looks genuinely happy, and even though she’s not wearing any make-up and is dressed down for travel, she still looks like a complete goddess.

_I’m surprised you didn’t ask her out!_

_She’s lexa fucking woods, raven… my hands were shaking so much I couldn’t even hold the phone to take the picture, what makes you think I’d be able to ask her out_

_I thought you had game, Griffin. You’ve let me down._

_She recorded a video for you and you cried, Raven. You cried._

_Shut up._

Clarke is so preoccupied in everything that’s happening that she totally forgets where she is until an announcement comes over the loudspeaker. She suddenly remembers she’s actually here to fly home, and not just to meet Lexa. She checks the board again and finds her gate, putting her phone away for now. She’ll have time enough to boast to Raven when she gets home.

 

//

 

Clarke is settling in her seat, taking out her laptop and bottle of water before putting her bag in the overhead locker. She’s just closing it when she hears a familiar voice from the seat on the other side of the divider.

“Clarke?”

It’s Lexa. She’s sitting beside Lexa on this plane. For ten hours. Meeting her for a few minutes was too much so Clarke has no idea how she’s going to last for ten whole hours. “Lexa?”

“So we meet again,” Lexa says casually, taking her seat and removing her jacket.

“Do you want me to put the divider up? I won’t bother you this entire flight, I promise,” Clarke says, panicking. The last thing she wants is for Lexa to feel uncomfortable having a fan sit beside her for this flight. Clarke is just about to separate them when Lexa speaks.

“No, it’s fine, honestly,” she says. “Keep it down.”

“Are you sure?”

“Unless you want some privacy?” Lexa says and if Clarke didn’t know better she would think that Lexa sounds a little sad at the thought. Clarke sits down and puts her seatbelt on.

“Definitely not,” she smiles. “I just don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”

“I don’t,” she says. “And it would be nice to have a little company.” Clarke looks at Lexa then for the first time as a _person_ instead of just a world famous YouTuber she watches online. She wonders how many people get to know Lexa for who she is and not just who she presents herself as online. From the look in Lexa’s eyes, she doesn’t think it’s many. “So tell me a little more about yourself, Clarke. So far all I know is that your roommate is called Raven and that you’re attracted to guys and girls,” Lexa smiles.

Clarke is thankful when the air stewardess interrupts with complimentary champagne. Both of them take a glass and thank her. Clarke takes a sip. “I don’t really know what there is to know. I’m Clarke Griffin, I’m twenty-two, I work in a gallery in LA. I’ve just been in Paris for a week trying to negotiate a deal to get some famous pieces for our show.”

“Were you successful?” Lexa asks, sipping her champagne.

“I think so. The dealer said he’d be in contact within the next few days.”

“Well, I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles, and relaxes into the feeling of talking to Lexa. Now that the initial shock has worn off it’s not as nerve wracking as it was before. She’s just another girl.

“Tell me more about you,” Clarke asks. Lexa laughs at the question.

“Don’t you think you know me already?” It’s asked genuine wonder and Clarke doesn’t know why but it makes her heart ache slightly.

Clarke shakes her head. “I mean I know Lexa Woods, YouTube sensation, but I don’t really know Lexa Woods, girl-who-sips-champagne-on-ten-hour-flight.”

Lexa considers her for a moment before answering. “I’m kind of a nervous flier. Not really bad, but there’s just something about not having my feet on the ground that doesn’t sit well with me.”

The admission shocks Clarke slightly. “But you fly all the time?”

“Doesn’t mean I like it,” she shrugs. Clarke never thought that Lexa’s glamorous lifestyle could be filled with anything other than constant joy. She didn’t consider that something Lexa does every week, if not multiple times a week, could be something that makes her nervous. It makes her want to learn everything about her.

“If you want to hold my hand when we take off you can,” Clarke jokes, but Lexa looks at her with serious eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

//

 

They make easy conversation as the rest of the passengers board, only pausing for the safety announcement, before picking up where they left off. Clarke learns so many little things about Lexa - how she’s just been in Barcelona on vacation for a week, her first actual _vacation_ in years, how she’s a little reluctant to head back to LA because she likes being anywhere else, how her eyes widen slightly in fear every time the plane makes a different sound.

Before they know it, the plane is at the end of the runway and Clarke feels herself pushed back in her seat as they start their take off. She knows she joked about it, but she’s completely shocked when she feels Lexa’s hand reach over the divider and grab hers. She looks over to Lexa and sees her with her head back against the chair, eyes closed, her grip tightening on Clarke’s hand as they begin to feel the plane lift off the ground.

Every subtle movement of the plane and every sound makes Lexa take deeper and deeper breaths trying to calm her nerves. Clarke just watches her in disbelief. She can’t believe that Lexa is this nervous when she flies, and even more so, she can’t believe that Lexa is actually holding her hand right now.

The plane starts to level out after about five minutes and Lexa finally opens her eyes. Clarke can see the embarrassment written plainly over her face as she lets go of Clarke’s hand. “Sorry,” she says quietly. “I didn’t mean to give you a death grip like that, it’s just… I hate take off.”

Clarke smiles softly. “It’s fine, honestly. Don’t apologise.”

Lexa blushes even more and Clarke wonders when the tables turned. An hour ago Clarke was the one who was trying to keep herself under control, and now Lexa is the shy one. “Thank you.” There’s a pause and then, “If I’m being honest, I was really worried about this flight.”

Clarke furrows her brow. “Why?”

“I usually fly with someone,” Lexa explains. Clarke thinks back to all the vlogs and Snapchats she’s watched and she realises it’s true. Lexa very rarely travels alone. “Even coming over here, Anya flew with me to London before going to meet up with Lincoln. But flying to Barcelona and back was the first time I’d flown alone in years. I think I managed okay, but they were only short flights. This one… I’m just glad I have company.”

Clarke is completely overwhelmed by how _real_ Lexa is and it makes her heart skip slightly. “I had no idea you hated flying so much.”

Lexa laughs. “I choose not to share that part of my life. Not everything is meant for the camera,” she tells Clarke. Clarke thinks that people would love seeing a more vulnerable side of Lexa, but a part of her feels privileged that she’s one of the only few that has.

“We really don’t know you at all.” It slips out in wonder, Clarke taking in Lexa’s face, still slightly flushed. When she realises what she’s said her eyes widen. “I didn’t mean- That came out wrong. I’m sorry.”

“No, I guess you’re right,” Lexa replies. “There’s a lot I choose not to share. I mean, a _lot_ of people were shocked when I came out,” she smiles. Clarke thinks back to the video, of Lexa teary eyed and vulnerable, and she’s a world away from the girl in front of her now.

“I was one of them,” Clarke admits with a smirk.

“That was such a _massive_ weight on my life, but I kept it hidden from everyone for so long that even my closest friends didn’t know until maybe a week before I posted the video.” Clarke wonders what else Lexa keeps hidden, what’s just under the surface, waiting. She wants to earn the right to know.

“You seem lighter now,” Clarke tells her, repeating something she’s said to Raven hundreds of times.

“I _feel_ lighter,” Lexa agrees. “But nervous flying and being a lesbian are two different things, and I think the world will be okay if they never know how I feel like my life is over every time I take off,” she laughs.

 

//

 

“Do you want my pudding? I don’t like passionfruit,” Lexa asks as they’re finishing their meal. _Another thing I’ve learned about her_ , Clarke thinks.

She reaches out and takes it, setting it on her tray. “Swap for my brownie?” she says, noting how Lexa had made quick work of her own. She hands it to her and their fingers brush against each other as she does. She pretends not to notice Lexa’s sharp intake of breath at the contact, but her heart pounds in her chest.

“Thank you,” Lexa says with so much sincerity that Clarke wonders if she missed something. All she did was give her a brownie.

“You’re welcome,” Clarke replies. They both look at each other for a second before breaking into laughter. Lexa doesn’t take her eyes off Clarke.

“I like you,” she admits. Clarke’s breath hitches as she tries to work out what Lexa means. Flight companion? Friends? Or the possibility that Clarke doesn’t want to let her heart imagine. Is Lexa attracted to her?

“I like you, too.”

There’s a comfortable silence until Lexa breaks it. “When we get back to L.A. can we keep in touch?”

It takes Clarke a second to realise what Lexa just asked her. “You want to… Um, yeah, of course.”

“I don’t know what it is about you, Clarke. I just feel _myself_ around you,” Lexa admits. “It’s easy with you.” She looks down for a second. “You don’t know how rare that is for me these days.” Clarke’s heart aches for her.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke says.

“Everyone just wants a selfie or an autograph,” Lexa starts, and Clarke winces slightly at how she acted in the airport. Lexa notices. “No, no, Clarke please don’t think I’m talking about you. I mean that there are people who wouldn’t even talk to me like a real person. Even if they sat beside me here, like you have been for the past five hours, they’d still be freaking out because I’m _Lexa Woods_.” Lexa says her name with a hint of disgust.

“But I’m just Lexa, y’know? I’m just a person like you or anyone else. And I so rarely get to be _just Lexa_ anymore,” she explains. “But with you… I feel like I can be.”

Clarke gets a little choked up at the admission. She looks at Lexa and she can barely even see the Lexa Woods that she thought she knew before. She looks _different_ , and Clarke wants to get to know her. The real her. Because as much as she had a crush on Lexa Woods, YouTuber, she’s known the real Lexa for a few hours and she’s falling harder for her that she ever did before. “I’m glad you feel like that.”

Lexa smiles a soft smile at her and Clarke melts. She doesn’t even realise that her hand has made its way across the divider to take Lexa’s until she feels the touch of Lexa’s skin on her own. It wakes her up and everything is too real.

“Are you single?” Lexa asks, and _shit_ . Clarke struggles for words and Lexa immediately regrets her words. “Oh God, I didn’t mean that as in _I want to date you_ but rather as _I don’t want to be holding someone else’s girlfriend’s hand_.” The clarification makes Clarke even more nervous for some reason.

“I’m single,” she lets Lexa know and that soft smile appears again. Lexa gently rubs her thumb over Clarke’s knuckles and nods.

 

//

 

Clarke doesn’t realise she’s fallen asleep until she wakes up with a jump. It takes her a second to remember where she is. She looks across the divider at Lexa who is still holding her hand. “Hi sleepyhead,” Lexa says, half laughing.

Clarke is mortified. She’s _not_ an attractive sleeper. Especially on a plane. “Oh my god, how long was I out?”

“Well the pilot just told us we’re starting our descent shortly, so I guess… like four hours?”

Clarke rubs at her eyes trying to wake herself up. “I’m so sorry… I just didn’t get much sleep in Paris and I was up so early and-”

“Shhh,” Lexa smiles. “I fell asleep for a while, too.” Clarke briefly imagines what they must have looked like, both asleep, holding hands over the divider.

The realisation hits Clarke then that they only have an hour left on this flight. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you,” and she thinks she _really_ needs to stop letting these things just slip out of her mouth like that.

“You don’t have to,” Lexa reassures her. “Here,” she says, passing Clarke her phone. “Put your number in.” Clarke takes it carefully and enters her digits before handing it back to Lexa. “Can I give you mine?” she asks timidly. “I usually just call the other person to exchange numbers, but I can’t do that here,” she laughs.

“Of course,” Clarke says pulling out her cell and handing it to Lexa. She unlocks it and Clarke sees a subtle smile come over her face. Only then does she remember that the last thing she had open was her messages with Raven. She wants the world to swallow her up. “Seems like Raven was happy,” Lexa teases and Clarke blushes. “I didn’t mean to intrude, it was just there…”

“It’s fine,” Clarke says. “It’s just embarrassing,” she admits. “It feels wrong now.”

“I find it cute,” Lexa says quietly, putting her number into Clarke’s phone before handing it back.

“I find _you_ cute,” and there she goes again saying things she shouldn’t. She shakes her head trying to rid herself of the fact.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Lexa replies. Clarke thinks maybe having no filter isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to her.

“Do you need to hold my hand again for landing?” she asks, hopefully.

“I only get really nervous during take off,” Lexa tells her and Clarke’s hope fades slightly. “So no, I don’t need to.” A beat. “But I want to.”

When she holds out her hand and Clarke takes it, it feels like they’ve being doing it forever.

 

//

 

Clarke was half depending on customs taking forever but luck is not on her side and they breeze through within ten minutes. Every part of her is aching with the need to be close to Lexa for just a little while longer. She knows they’ve exchanged numbers but they’re back in the real world and she knows that Lexa is out of her league here. In the air they were equals, on the ground, Clarke is just another person and Lexa is famous.

They wait together to get their luggage before walking out to the arrivals area. That’s when Clarke realises just how different their worlds are. A group of teenage girls are waiting just outside the door, wearing Lexa’s merchandise. They scream when they see her and one even starts to cry.

Lexa immediately wraps the crying girl in a hug and wipes a tear from her eye before taking a picture with her. They move quickly, each girl barely saying more than a sentence to her before they move to the side to let their friend get a picture with Lexa. Clarke gets it now. She gets what Lexa meant on the plane. People just don’t care about _her._ They don’t want to know about her day, they don’t want to get to know her. They just want a picture. They want the glitz and the glamour side of Lexa, but they don’t see her as anything else.

Clarke may only have known her for half a day, but she _knows_ there’s so much more to Lexa than the world sees.

It’s only when Lexa is done and she walks back over to Clarke that Clarke even realises she _waited_ for her. She stood off to the side and let Lexa do her thing instead of just heading on without her.. As Lexa approaches her Clarke can see a few flashes and one of the girls even says something that Clarke thinks sounds an awful lot like _is that Lexa’s girlfriend?_

Clarke’s heart skips slightly when Lexa smiles as she gets closer. “You ready to go?” she asks, as if they’re heading somewhere together and Clarke thinks that everything about it just feels _right_.

“How are you getting home?” she asks.

“Uber, I guess,” Lexa shrugs taking out her phone. “Do you want to share? Or are you getting picked up?”

Clarke’s heart sinks. “I, uh, I can’t afford to split an Uber. I was just gonna call Raven.” Something passes between them and Clarke knows that Lexa feels it too. The difference between their worlds. The fact that even though Lexa wants Clarke to know her as _just Lexa_ , there’s always going to be those reminders that she’s not _just Lexa_ , but she’s also Lexa Woods.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Lexa stutters. She pauses for a moment and then smiles. “Do you think Raven would mind giving me a ride home too?” Clarke did not expect _that_. She expected Lexa would insist on paying, on inviting her into her world, but yet again she wants to know Clarke.

“I think Raven will probably crash the car if she give you a ride home,” Clarke laughs. “But I guess I can drive us back and Raven could talk to you.”

“Don’t tell her,” Lexa smirks. “Don’t tell her I’m here.” Clarke smiles and calls Raven. It’s going to take her about half an hour to get to LAX so Lexa and Clarke find some seats and sit down to wait.

Clarke spots the group of girls in the distance watching them and feels slightly awkward that her every move is under scrutiny. Lexa knows they’re watching but she doesn’t seem to care. She’s absentmindedly scrolling through her twitter mentions. “You want to see something amazing?” she asks with a mischievous smile.

Clarke just watches over Lexa’s shoulder as she presses ‘like’ on one of the tweets the girls have sent her with their picture attached. Clarke hears a high pitched scream from the other end of the terminal and she knows it’s a direct result of Lexa liking the tweet. Lexa looks up at the girls and smiles, and they wave at her, staying for another few minutes before moving on. “When they realise they’ve gotten everything they want from you, they tend to leave,” Lexa tells Clarke. “They’ve got their photo, their like on Twitter, what more can I give them?”

It’s so heartbreaking, the way Lexa thinks. That she knows how people work, how they only ever stay in the shallow end, never jumping into the deep. She thinks it must be a lonely existence. Lexa types out a tweet and posts it before Clarke even notices.

@lexawoods: You never know when you’re going to meet someone special, but when you meet someone special… you know.

She smiles at Clarke knowing that she’s read it, and knowing Clarke understands what it means.

 

//

 

Clarke tells Lexa to stay inside when Raven pulls up so they can surprise her. Raven gets out of the car and makes her way over to Clarke. “Welcome back, globetrotter,” she says, wrapping her arms around her. Clarke hugs her back, laughing.

“I was only in Paris for a week, hardly a globetrotter,” she says.

“And London, too,” Raven reminds her.

“Yeah, in the _airport_ for like two hours, Raven,” Clarke laughs.

“Still farther than I’ve ever been.”

Clarke grabs her case and goes to put it in the trunk. “Oh, by the way, I met a friend and I said we’d give them a ride home if that’s okay?”

“Sure, where do they live?” Raven asks.

Clarke pauses because she doesn’t know. “I, uh, guess you’ll have to ask her yourself,” she says, waving over to Lexa. As soon as Raven sees her she starts quietly freaking out.

“ _Clarke_ , what the _fuck?_ ” Raven exclaims. “You cannot be serious?! My car is a _mess!”_

Lexa approaches them slowly. “Raven? Hi, I’m Lexa,” she says introducing herself.

Raven laughs. “Hi, I- I’m Raven, but I guess you know that already.” Clarke’s never seen Raven so shaken and nervous and it’s _hilarious_ because Raven is always the cool, calm and collected one.

“Clarke said it wouldn’t be any trouble if I got a ride home with you,” Lexa explains.

“I said I’d drive,” Clarke tells Raven. “So you could get to know Lexa, and ask her all those questions you’ve always wanted to know the answer to.”

Raven gives her a look that says _I could kill you_ and _I could kiss you_ all at once.

 

//

 

Raven and Lexa both sit in the back seat, while Clarke sits up front on her own. She feels like a cab driver, but she doesn’t seem to mind because she can feel the excitement radiating off Raven and Lexa keeps catching her eye in the rear view mirror every few minutes, so yeah, Clarke’s content.

“Where do you live, Lexa?” Clarke asks, when she realises she’s fifteen minutes into the drive and she’s just taking them home to her and Raven’s apartment.

“West Hollywood?” she offers, and Clarke is shocked to realise that they mustn’t live too far from each other.

“Hey, that’s where we live too!”

“I’m on North Olive, what about you guys?” Lexa asks.

“No way!” Raven exclaims. “We live on Willoughby! Are you seriously telling me that we’ve lived only a few blocks apart and we’ve never bumped into each other, but Clarke travels to the other side of the world and _does?!”_

Clarke finds Lexa’s eyes in the mirror. “Sometimes the world works in mysterious ways,” she smiles.

 

//

 

Lexa decides she doesn’t want to go home just yet, and instead they all head back to Clarke and Raven’s apartment. “I can only apologise for what I’m assuming is going to be a mess,” Clarke says as they make their way inside. “I haven’t been here for a week.”

“Hey!” Raven shouts, slightly embarrassed. “I’m capable of keeping an apartment clean.”

“Just not this past week, huh?” Clarke jokes asher eyes find a few pieces of Raven’s clothing scattered around the living room. “Please tell me you didn’t have sex on the couch Raven,” she asks when she notices a bra beside the coffee table.

“ _Clarke_ ,” Raven scolds under her breath.

“It’s fine, Raven,” Lexa interrupts. “I know what it’s like when you’re in the heat of the moment. Everyone’s been there,” she offers. The words make Clarke’s stomach drop and her mind wander to inappropriate places. She shifts uncomfortably and tries to change the subject. “Um, coffee, Lexa?”

Lexa notices the change in Clarke’s body language and smirks. “Please.”

Clarke makes a swift exit to the kitchen, leaving Raven standing awkwardly as she hears Lexa ask “So, was he hot?”

She can almost feel Raven’s embarrassment from the other room, and laughs under her breath at how light everything feels with Lexa around.

 

//

 

“I really should get going,” Lexa says an hour later. “I have so much work I need to do.”

“I’ll drive you,” Clarke offers, as she sees Lexa reaching for her cell to order an Uber. “Please, I insist.”

“I’d like that,” Lexa replies, with that soft smile taking over her face again.

“You two are gross,” Raven mumbles. Clarke hears but she doesn’t care.

“Let me help you with that,” Clarke says as Lexa struggles with her case. Their hands brush again as Clarke takes the handle and their eyes meet. The air between them is charged and Clarke feels Lexa’s gaze over her entire body.

She looks away and makes her way outside to put Lexa’s case in the trunk. Lexa says her goodbyes to Raven, and promises that she’ll mention her in one of her videos. Clarke smiles because as comfortable as it was having all three of them chatting in their apartment, Lexa hasn’t let her walls down with Raven. Not the way she did with Clarke.

 

//

 

“Take a left here,” Lexa says when they reach the end of Clarke’s street.

Clarke looks at her in confusion. “That’s the opposite direction to Olive, Lexa.”

“I know,” she states.

“Then why do you want me to go that way?”

“Because I don’t want to leave you,” Lexa admits. “Not yet.”

Clarke smiles, turning the car left, driving in the opposite direction. They drive in comfortable silence apart from the sound of the radio.

“Do you think this was meant to be?” Clarke asks, daring herself again to say the words she shouldn’t. “Do you think we were meant to meet?”

“I think so,” Lexa replies, confirming Clarke’s feelings. “We’ve known each other less than 24 hours, Clarke,” Lexa says in disbelief. “But it feels right, doesn’t it?”

“It feels right,” Clarke echoes.

They drive mostly in silence, Clarke not even caring about the LA traffic. It usually irritates her, but with Lexa by her side, her hand resting on top of Clarke’s between them, she feels more content than she ever has in her life.

“Do you think I could take you out sometime?” Lexa asks, looking over at Clarke with wanting eyes. They’re at a stop light and Clarke is thankful because she thinks she might have put them in danger if the car was still in motion. Her heart is thumping in her chest at the question.

“I think you could,” Clarke answers, watching as Lexa’s face lights up as if she’s just been given the world.

“When?” Lexa is eager and in anyone else, Clarke would probably find it suffocating, but with Lexa it feels free.

“When do you leave LA again?” Clarke asks, knowing she’s never in the city for long.

“I’m home for two weeks,” Lexa tells her. “Then I’m going to New York.” She says it with such ease, that it makes Clarke’s heart ache. It’s that thing again. No matter how much she falls for _just Lexa_ , she’s never going to be only that.

“I’ll miss you.” It’s completely absurd, but Clarke says it anyway.

“Me too,” Lexa replies. “But I’m still here, Clarke, and I want to take you out.”

Clarke blushes. “Maybe not tomorrow,” she says. “Jetlag kicks my ass.” Lexa laughs. “How about Thursday?”

“Perfect,” Lexa says, but her gaze feels heavy and Clarke thinks for a second that Lexa’s words aren’t just in reference to their conversation. It makes her blush. “I should probably head home now,” Lexa says reluctantly.

Clarke understands that it isn’t because she’s bored of her, or because she isn’t enjoying the company. She knows it’s because they’re exhausted, the day has been long, and they’re going to see each other again soon.

 

//

 

Lexa directs her to her apartment, and Clarke pulls the car in by the curb. Neither of them make any effort to get out of the car.

“I’m glad you were sitting beside me on the plane today, Clarke,” Lexa offers.

“Me too.”

“You’re special. You know that?” Clarke looks away from Lexa’s gaze and smiles. “Clarke,” Lexa breathes, and her name sounds effortless from Lexa’s lips. Clarke feels Lexa’s hand on her chin, bringing her eyes back up to meet her own. Clarke’s heart almost beats out of her chest when she sees Lexa’s eyes dart down to her lips. “Clarke, can I-”

She doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Clarke is leaning across the center console to kiss her. It’s closed mouthed and innocent, but Clarke’s entire body feels like it’s on fire. Lexa adjusts her position and parts her lips slightly, and Clarke takes the invitation with pleasure. When she feels Lexa’s tongue against her own, she can’t help but let out a moan.

Lexa pulls back at the sound, realising how quickly things are heating up. “Clarke, I…” She’s speechless and honestly Clarke feels exactly the same.

“This feels inevitable,” Clarke whispers, her eyes still closed and forehead resting against Lexa’s. “ _We_ feel inevitable. There’s no way we could have gone our entire lives without finding each other.”

Lexa leans in again and kisses her, soft and sweet, never pushing for more.

Clarke pulls back first this time. “You have to go,” she says, and it isn’t harsh in the slightest. It’s so full of want and need, and Clarke only says it because she knows if Lexa stays here much longer she won’t be able to control herself.

“I’ll see you soon,” Lexa tells her, rubbing her thumb gently over Clarke’s cheek. Clarke watches as Lexa opens the door and gets out, grabbing her case from the trunk and making her way up the stairs to her apartment. She pauses before she makes her way inside, looking back at Clarke who is still watching her from the car. She smiles at her and Clarke smiles back before Lexa opens the door and disappears from view.

 

//

 

Clarke decides to get an early night, absolutely exhausted from travelling. She scrolls through Twitter for a while before she sees something that makes her heart leap.

@lexawoods: What a difference a day makes…

Attached is a picture of Clarke and Lexa’s joined hands resting on the divider on the plane. There is nothing in the picture to say that it’s Clarke, but she feels exposed. Not in a bad way, but as if her heart is open and she’s ready to let someone in. Like she’s ready to let Lexa in.

It’s a terrifying thought.

But it’s terrifying in the best way possible. She exits Twitter and opens up a new message, finding Lexa’s number in her contacts. Her thumb hovers over her name before selecting it, still in disbelief that this whole day has been real and is happening.

_Hey, it’s Clarke. Thank you for today… It was probably the best day I’ve had in a long time._

The typing bubble pops up almost immediately.

_Me too._

_I can’t stop thinking about our kiss._

And, well, Lexa isn’t the only one. Clarke swears she can still feel the ghost of Lexa’s lips on her own. She runs her thumb over her lip remembering how Lexa’s felt against her. Her heart aches in Lexa’s absence.

_I can’t stop thinking about our next one_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go on their date. More handholding. Slight angst in parts but immediately followed by comfort/fluff. This is still a happy story with a happy ending!

As soon as Lexa steps inside her apartment, she closes the door and leans her back up against it. She closes her eyes and just soaks in the feeling of kissing Clarke. She smiles thinking of how crazy this day has been. Twenty-four hours ago she didn’t even know Clarke, and now her heart is so full of her that she can barely remember a time before her. 

It’s completely ridiculous, but when Lexa falls, she falls hard. Love at first sight was always something that made her a little sceptical, but she  _ gets _ it now. She takes her suitcase into the bedroom, leaving it to unpack later, but she takes out her camera. 

She presses record and starts talking. “Hey guys! So, I’m kind of exhausted right now because I’ve literally just arrived back in my apartment after being away in Europe for a week. But I just had to talk to you for a second, because something amazing happened to me today.” She can’t help the smile that takes over her face just thinking about it. 

“If you’ve been watching my videos for a while you’ll know that I’m not the romantic type. I don’t open up easily; I don’t let people in.” She takes a deep breath. “But today, for the first time in  _ years _ , I felt my walls coming down. I met someone, and talking to them felt... like coming home. There was a spark. I know we both felt it.”

Lexa doesn’t know if she’ll ever upload this video, but speaking to a camera is second nature to her now and it’s her way of working through her emotions. She doesn’t want to put Clarke in an uncomfortable position, because Lexa knows how daunting it can be for people to be a part of her life - publicly or not. 

“Right now, I feel like I could take on the whole world,” She stretches out her arm to emphasise the point. “And honestly, that’s terrifying to me,” Lexa laughs. “It’s the scariest and greatest thing I’ve ever felt. And it’s all thanks to one person.” She doesn’t want to say Clarke’s name, but then she has a thought. 

“That person is Clarke. If I ever upload this video, then you’ll already know about her. But I’m filming this on the day I met her. And I want her to know that from today - from the very first day - I was head over heels for her. That I already miss her and she only gave me a ride home ten minutes ago.”

“It might take me a while to say it to your face, and I know it’s completely crazy for me to be saying this right now, but I love you, Clarke.” As soon as Lexa says it out loud she half laughs at how  _ right  _ it all feels. “I love you. We feel like we’re inevitable,” she says, repeating the words they’d said not long before. “This could all go wrong a week from now and I’ll feel so stupid, but it could all go so  _ right _ . You’ll only ever see this video if it all goes right.”

She takes a breath to steady herself. “God, I hope you see this someday.” 

She stops recording and all of a sudden her apartment feels so empty. It happens almost every time she stops filming. Lexa is so enthusiastic on camera, and she truly feels like she connects with her audience even if they don’t see it until a few days later. But when she stops recording, loneliness hits her in waves. Nine million subscribers and yet the silence in her apartment is louder than anything else in her life. 

 

//

 

Jetlag is kicking in but Lexa forces herself to stay awake for as long as she can. She does some work on her laptop, editing a video she’d recorded before she went on vacation. When it’s done, she hits ‘save’ and waits for it to process. As she does, she scrolls through the pictures on her phone. 

It’s slightly embarrassing but she couldn’t resist snapping a few sneaky pictures of Clarke while she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, and with her hand holding Lexa’s across the divider, Lexa’s heart was completely content. It was a moment she needed to document. 

It’s a moment she wants to share. 

All she wants to do is show the world the happiness that Clarke is making her feel. She looks at the picture on the screen and crops it so Clarke’s face isn’t in it. It’s just their hands. She opens up Twitter and writes a tweet. 

@lexawoods: What a difference a day makes… 

She attaches the picture and posts it. 

Within seconds it’s retweeted and liked hundreds of times. She allows herself to read some of the replies - something she usually steers clear of - and smiles as her fans try to figure out who this girl is. She smiles to herself as she reads the almost endless amount of excitement on her timeline. 

Clarke texts her later that night but doesn’t mention it. She doesn’t know if she’s seen it or not, but either way Lexa goes to sleep with her heart and mind full of Clarke.

 

//

 

Lexa wakes early the following morning and checks her cell. Her heart drops slightly as there are no more messages from Clarke. She puts it down and gets on with her morning routine - run, shower, breakfast, work. 

The ‘work’ part varies every day and that’s one of the things Lexa likes most about her job. She loves that one day she could be filming a simple Q&A video and the next she could be going to New York City for an awards show. All of it is work, but it never really feels like it. 

Today is probably as close as her job ever comes to actually  _ feeling  _ like work. She’s set aside today as an organisation and planning day. It’s something she usually does she she knows she’ll be jetlagged, so she never plans to film any videos or do any public events on the day after a trip. It’s a day to recharge but it’s also a day for Lexa to get herself organised for the next few weeks ahead. 

She makes a pot of coffee and pours a mug of it, taking it to her office. She sits down and opens up her laptop and diary ready to work. 

Just as she does, her cell buzzes on the table in front of her. It’s Clarke. It’s a little ridiculous how instant the happiness is at seeing her name pop up on her phone. Without hesitation, she slides to answer. “Hey Clarke.” 

“Hey yourself,” Clarke replies. Lexa can hear the smile in her voice. “Are you busy?” 

Lexa looks at the desk in front of her, at her open diary, the blank pages in front of her that she should be filling with ideas and plans, but in this moment Clarke is her priority. “Not really,” she says. “Have you recovered from your jetlag?”

“It’s kicking my ass, but I’m getting there,” Clarke tells her. “You?”

“I’m not so bad. I’ve kind of developed a routine to cope with it.” 

“You’ll have to show me your tricks,” Clarke flirts. 

“Any time. How’s Raven?” 

“I think she’s just about recovered from meeting you. She didn’t stop talking about you last night.” 

“She better get used to seeing me,” Lexa offers, hoping Clarke doesn’t feel like she’s overstepping. 

“I’m sure she will. She liked you a lot.” Clarke pauses for a second. “And that makes life much easier for me,” she continues. “Because she’s had problems with girls I’ve dated in the past, and believe me, she did not make life easy for me.”

Lexa chooses not to bring up the mention of dating, but rather focuses on Raven. “Was she right about them though?” she asks playfully.

Clarke laughs. “Every. Single. Time. She’s like a goddamn detective. She can sense the bad ones from a mile away.” 

“I think this is probably the best indirect compliment I’ve ever been given,” she laughs. Lexa can’t ignore the way her heart beats slightly faster in her chest at the fact that Raven likes her. The things that are important to Clarke are already so important to Lexa, and she takes pride in the fact that she gained the approval of Clarke’s best friend. 

“If gaining Raven’s approval is the best compliment you’ve been given then you’re setting the bar so low, Lexa,” Clarke says. “So, so low.” 

“The bar can always be raised,” Lexa flirts. 

“We haven’t even been on a date yet and you’re already wanting me to confess my love for you,” Clarke teases. 

“Speaking of dates,” Lexa says, trying to distract herself from the danger of saying something she might not be able to take back. “I still want to take you out tomorrow night.” 

“That’s kind of why I was calling,” Clarke admits. “I just didn’t want to leave it to chance, y’know? I wanted to call and check we’re still on the same page.” 

Lexa scoffs in disbelief. “Of course we are, I don’t meet people like you every day, Clarke. You’re special. I literally haven’t stopped thinking about you since yesterday.” She’s glad Clarke is on the other end of the phone so she can’t see the blush in her cheeks at the admission. 

“So where are you taking me?” Clarke asks. 

“That would be telling,” Lexa replies cheerfully. “I want to surprise you. I’ll pick you up at seven. Dress code is… smart.” 

“Smart? Are you taking me somewhere posh, Lexa?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I also kind of just want to see how beautiful you look when you’re dressed up.” 

Clarke laughs and the sound is like music to Lexa’s ears. “I bet you’ll look beautiful, too.” 

“I think we should save some of this flirtation for tomorrow night because if you keep saying things like that I’m going to want to kiss you,” Lexa admits. “And I can’t do that when you’re not here beside me.” 

“I’ll see you at seven tomorrow, then,” Clarke says. “I’ll be counting down the minutes.” 

“Me too.” 

“Bye, Lexa.” 

“Bye, Clarke,” she says, disconnecting the call. She can’t help but just take a few moments to herself, smiling at hearing Clarke’s voice again. She’s never in her life fallen this hard so quickly for anyone before and it should scare her but it doesn’t. Clarke makes her feel more calm and more settled than she ever has been in her life.   
  


**//**

 

Lexa spends the rest of the day exchanging flirty texts with Clarke. She’s surprised when she actually manages to get her quota of work done for the day, and pours herself a glass of wine when she looks down at her fully planned month ahead. The trip to New York sits painfully in the middle of it but she’s purposely left some time free between now and then that she hopes she can spend with Clarke. 

She goes to bed late, not wanting to stop texting Clarke, but tiredness gets the better of her. She forgets to set an alarm for the following morning but is woken by her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand shortly after ten. She rubs sleep from her eyes and reads the message. 

_ Can I change our plans for tonight? Something’s come up.  _

Lexa hates the drop in her stomach as she reads the words. 

_ I hope everything’s okay. Do you want to reschedule?  _

The thought of having to wait even one more day to see Clarke again is too much. 

_ We don’t have to reschedule. It’s just... Can I show you somewhere that’s important to me?  _

Any dread in her stomach that was there moments before is now replaced with a wave of excitement. 

_ Of course. Tell me a time and a place and I’ll be there. _

Clarke texts her the address and Lexa puts it into Google Maps. She knows immediately that it’s the gallery where Clarke works. Lexa’s heart leaps in her chest at the thought of Clarke wanting to share her art with her. She’s been making videos for years, and she knows how nerve wracking it can be to show someone something you’ve created. Lexa still gets a little nervous even now before she posts a video. Every time she does she’s sharing a part of herself with the world, opening herself up to criticism, and it makes her feel vulnerable. 

She knows that art - proper, old fashioned, paints on a canvas art - is much more intimate. It’s showing someone your interpretation of the world. And Clarke wants to share that with her. 

_ Meet me at 7? I wish I could come pick you up like a proper date, but as I said… something came up.  _

Clarke isn’t as light or flirtatious as she has been, and it unsettles Lexa a little, but she takes it as a good sign that Clarke didn’t cancel completely.    
  


//

 

Lexa’s Uber pulls up at the gallery five minutes early but she’s pleasantly surprised to see Clarke already waiting outside. She hops out of the car and walks towards her.

“You’re early,” Clarke smirks. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa replies as she takes Clarke in. The last time they were together, both of them were tired and dressed down for travelling. But now, she feels like she’s seeing Clarke properly for the first time ever and she’s the most beautiful girl she’s ever set eyes on. Clarke’s wearing tight jeans, a loose fitting top and her hair falling over her shoulders in light curls. As soon as she’s close enough, she pulls Clarke closer with a hand on her waist and kisses her softly. 

She pulls back moments later when both of them are smiling so much that it’s difficult to keep kissing her. “It’s good to see you, too,” Clarke half laughs, taking her by the hand. 

“I’ve been thinking about that for two days,” Lexa admits, letting Clarke lead her inside. 

“Me too,” Clarke replies. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to what you had planned, it’s just work’s been crazy, I’ve had so much going on and-”

“Clarke, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologise. We’re here. And that’s more than enough for me.” It takes a few seconds for Clarke to believe the words but Lexa can see the moment when she does because she gives Lexa a soft smile in return. 

“This is my gallery, by the way,” Clarke tells her as they walk into a small but spacious room with artwork hanging on the walls. “Well, it’s not  _ mine _ , but I work here.” 

Lexa laughs. “I gathered,” she says, looking around and taking it all in. There are about twenty pieces in total in the room and she can already see another room off to the side with more art. “How many rooms are there in this place?” she asks. 

“This is our main gallery, but we have three other smaller rooms off to the side for special exhibitions,” Clarke explains.  “I wanted to share this place with you because it’s important to me. And what better way to show you than with an after hours, private tour,” she winks. 

“There’s no-one else here?” Lexa asks. 

“We shut at six, so Kane’s gone home. I told him I’d hang around for a while. Sort some things out.” 

“Am I allowed to be here?” 

Clarke smiles. “Technically, no. But what the boss doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Lexa feels a wave of excitement course through her body at the thought of Clarke bending the rules for her. It’s ridiculous, but it makes the evening feel even more special that it’s completely private and just theirs. This is an intimacy that they wouldn’t have had in the restaurant where Lexa had planned to take them. 

“Then let’s not waste any time; we could be caught at any moment,” Lexa flirts. 

 

//

 

Clarke shows her around the main room and talks her through each piece, all by local Californian artists. Lexa holds her hand and gives it a little squeeze every time she does something that makes her heart jump. Clarke is so animated and passionate and  _ alive _ when she talks about art and Lexa thinks she could never, ever tire of her talking like this. 

When they’ve made their way round the whole room, Clarke looks back around it like she’s trying to memorise it. Lexa doesn’t understand her sudden change in emotion but it passes before she has too long to think about it. “Can I show you something a little more… personal?” Clarke asks, blushing. 

“You can show me anything you like,” Lexa replies playfully. The tone is not lost on Clarke but she still seems a little nervous. Clarke leads them into a smaller room and Lexa notices immediately that each piece has a consistency and she can tell they’re all by the same artist. There are fewer pieces in this gallery, maybe ten at most, but they are all so much more captivating to Lexa. 

She lets go of Clarke’s hand and walks towards the closest painting. It’s a black and white night scene - a sky full of stars hanging over a forest. Lexa admires it; how soft the shading is, how delicate the detail is. “This is beautiful,” she whispers, mostly to herself but she knows Clarke is close enough to hear. 

“Thank you,” Clarke says, blushing even harder and looking down at the ground. Lexa’s breath is knocked from her chest when she realises this is  _ Clarke’s _ gallery. 

“Clarke… is this your work?” she asks in awe. 

“Just some of it,” she clarifies. “Kane let me do a display of my own work when he realised that he had an artist working for him whose art he could try to sell and maybe bring in some money for this place.” Lexa senses something in Clarke’s tone at the admission but she can’t quite work out what it is. “And I wanted somewhere to show off my work, so… we killed two birds with one stone.” 

“He should feel privileged to have such amazing artwork in his gallery,” Lexa says truthfully. “You’re extremely talented.” 

“Not talented enough to sell anything, though,” she says with a sad smile. It breaks Lexa’s heart to hear Clarke so insecure. 

“You’re too good for them.” 

“And you’re too good to me,” Clarke replies with a laugh. 

“Not possible,” Lexa protests. She leans in and kisses Clarke lightly on the lips. The touch is so innocent and so short, but it sets Lexa’s body on fire. “Can you tell me about them?” Lexa asks, pointing at the paintings on the wall. Clarke looks at her with curious eyes, and Lexa wonders if anyone’s ever shown an interest like this in her art before. She takes Clarke’s hand again as Clarke steps forward and looks at the piece in front of them. 

“This was the first piece I ever felt truly proud of,” Clarke starts. “It was the first piece I wanted people to see, that I thought was good enough for someone to buy. It’s my interpretation of where I used to go camping with my mom and dad when I was a kid. We’d go into the mountains for a week and just spend quality time together as a family. We’d have a campfire at night and it would light up the trees behind us. And I’d look up and the sky would be full of stars…” she trails off, lost in the memory.

“You don’t see the stars in the city,” Lexa notes. “Not in the same way you do in the wild.” 

“That’s what I loved about it. How clear everything was. You could see it all,” Clarke explains. “My dad would point out planets and constellations. Sometimes, I’d spot one before he did and I’d feel like I’d won the lottery and he always looked at me with so much pride in his eyes.” 

“It would be hard not to be proud of you.”

“He died,” Clarke says and the room turns heavy. “Two years ago.” Lexa can feel Clarke’s grip tighten on her hand. “This was the first thing I drew after he passed. It helped me work through a lot of things.” Lexa gently strokes her thumb over the back of Clarke’s hand to comfort her.

“Why do you want to sell it if it means so much to you?”

“Because it’s a reminder of something I’ll never get back. To someone else, it’s just a forest, but to me it’s… it’s a part of me that’s always going to be empty.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa says. “He sounds like an amazing person.” 

“He was,” Clarke agrees. “I just wish he could have seen how far I’ve come with my art, y’know? That he could see this. Me; an actual artist, with my own room in a gallery.” 

“He sees it, Clarke,” Lexa tells her sincerely. 

Clarke takes her eyes from the painting for the first time since she started to explain the meaning and she looks at Lexa with watery smile. “How do you do that?” she asks. 

“Do what?” 

“Know exactly what to say to make me feel better,” Clarke clarifies. Lexa swallows away words that are on the tip on her tongue as she feels emotion rise in her throat. Even in her silence, it seems to be the right thing to say, because Clarke cups her cheek so gently, leaning in to kiss her delicately. 

Lexa has never felt so  _ loved _ in her life. Her heart swells as Clarke’s mouth moves against her own so carefully but with so much passion. They work so well together that it almost feels like a conversation, their lips saying things their voices can’t. 

Not yet. 

 

//

 

Lexa listens attentively to Clarke as she shows her the rest of her work. A silhouette portrait of Raven she’d drawn based on a photo they’d taken on Runyon Canyon. A sketch of a heartbeat on a monitor which is a dedication to her mom’s work at the hospital. A daytime skyline reflected into water at night, which Clarke tells her is a reminder of the light and dark in this world. There’s so much heart in every single piece, and Lexa is in awe of every word that leaves Clarke’s mouth. 

She’s listened so attentively but can’t help but notice that all night that there’s been something slightly off about Clarke. Not between them, but she’s just seemed a little distracted all evening by something that’s on the tip of her tongue, the words just waiting to fall out. “You can talk to me, you know?” Lexa offers, after Clarke is finished explaining the meaning behind all of her pieces.. “About anything.” 

Clarke studies her face, looks deep in her eyes, and Lexa feels like she’s being tested. Like Clarke’s trying to work out if she’s trustworthy. If she’s worth it. “Remember how the whole reason I was in Paris was to secure the deal for the gallery?”

Lexa nods, her heart swelling with love knowing that Clarke feels comfortable enough to open up. 

“Well, they called today,” Clarke says, and the sadness in her voice speaks for her before she’s even said the next words. “They didn’t take it.” She blinks away tears and Lexa reaches out to hold her hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa says. 

“You want to know the worst part?” Clarke says timidly. “Kane told me that the deal was our last shot.” Lexa furrows her brow in confusion. “This place,” Clarke explains. “It’s a lost cause. We just don’t get the traffic we used to. That’s why he sent me to Paris. He used the last of the funds we had to try and get some famous pieces so people would come.” 

“Clarke...” 

“He put his faith in me and I let him down, Lexa,” she sighs. “And now we have a week to come up with some way to save this place and we have no money to do it.” Clarke shakes her head in frustration. 

“Hey,” Lexa says softly. “Firstly, you didn’t let anyone down, okay? You did everything you could and it just wasn’t meant to be.” Clarke offers her a sad smile. “And secondly, I know you can think of something. I’ve seen your work, Clarke. You see things differently to most of us. And that’s a special thing. You should use it.” 

Clarke scoffs. “My artistic eye hasn’t really brought flocks of people here recently,” she says, sounding defeated. 

“I’m not going to let you give up,” Lexa tells her. “I’ll help you.” 

“I don’t want your money, Lexa,” Clarke says, and it stings slightly that Clarke thinks all she has to offer is financial. 

“That’s not what I meant,” she says carefully, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. “I meant that I’ll help you come up with something. That you’re not doing this alone. You don’t have to take the weight of this on your own.” 

Clarke looks at her through tear filled eyes, and Lexa can see that she regrets mentioning the money. “I’m sorry,” she says sincerely. “I didn’t mean to say that. I just… people don’t usually believe in me like you do.” 

Lexa can feel the weight of the admission and she doesn’t take it lightly. “I don’t know why,” Lexa says, genuinely confused as to why they don’t. Clarke is the most amazing person she’s ever met. She believes Clarke can do anything, and she’ll tell her that every time she needs to hear it. “You’re incredible. I mean that, Clarke. I’ll do everything I can to make you believe it.” 

“Maybe one day I will,” Clarke says with a small smile. 

“I hope so.” 

It feels like coming home when Clarke leans in and kisses her softly and innocently, like she’s sealing a promise that she’ll try to see herself the way Lexa does. Lexa’s sure Clarke can probably hear her heart beating in her chest. 

Clarke pulls back after a few moments, and Lexa just looks at her in wonder. “I’m falling so hard for you,” slips out before she can stop herself. Her cheeks blush when she realises she said the words out loud. There’s a small part of her that still thinks all of this is happening too fast. That it’s impossible to be so sure of a person after knowing them for three days. She half expects Clarke to pull back, to be scared away, but instead Clarke does the opposite. 

“I’m falling for you, too.” Lexa can see in her eyes that she truly means it and she’s not just saying it for the sake of saying it. The air is heavy with their words, but Lexa feels lighter than she has in years. A smile creeps over her face, and she notices Clarke do the same. They look at each other for a few seconds before they both break into laughter. 

Lexa knows then. She just  _ knows _ that they’re going to make it. That this thing between them isn’t going to fizzle out after a few weeks. She can feel the solid foundations being put down for them to build on.

And it feels like the most stable thing in her life. 

 

//

 

Somehow they end up lying on the floor beside each other looking up at the art in the middle of Clarke’s room. It’s a little uncomfortable, but Clarke is holding her hand between their bodies, and Lexa can’t complain. 

“Where’s your favourite place you’ve ever been?” Lexa asks Clarke. They’ve been playing this back and forth game for a while now, each asking questions getting to know the other. Everything feels so easy with Clarke. 

“Rome,” Clarke tells her. “My parents took me when I was eleven. I fell in love with the architecture and the artwork. I spent about two hours in the Sistine Chapel just looking at it, taking it in. It was the first time art left me speechless.” Lexa loves her a little more every time she learns a new piece of information about her. 

“Maybe we could go sometime,” she says. 

“Maybe,” Clarke smiles. “What about you? Where’s your favourite place?”

Lexa doesn’t even take a second to think about it. “Here. Right now.” Clarke shifts at the words and looks at her. Lexa waits for her to laugh or ask to her answer properly but she doesn’t. Instead, Clarke pushes herself off the floor and swings one leg over Lexa so she’s on top of her. She holds herself up with one hand on the floor, and brings the other one to cup Lexa’s cheek. Clarke doesn’t say a word, but her eyes are on Lexa’s lips and Lexa just waits. Clarke leans in painfully slowly before kissing her. It’s deep and wanting, and Lexa finds herself pulling Clarke’s hips down bringing her closer. Her hands slowly make their way along Clarke’s hips to find home on the small of her back. Lexa doesn’t want to move any farther south as she doesn’t know what their boundaries are. 

Clarke pulls back and Lexa groans at the lack of her. “Clarke,” she whispers. 

“I need to get my hair out of the way,” Clarke giggles, taking a hair tie off her wrist and pulling her hair into a ponytail. Lexa just looks up at her taking her in. She’s  _ beautiful. _

“Can I take a picture of you?” she asks timidly. “Of this moment?” 

Clarke studies her for a second before smirking. “Sure.” Lexa lifts her phone from where it’s lying on the ground beside her and takes a photo. She turns the screen round when she’s done to show Clarke. 

“You have a good eye for a great picture,” Clarke tells her, looking at herself on the screen. “I saw that picture you tweeted the other night,” she admits. “Of us on the plane.” Lexa is embarrassed because she didn’t ask Clarke if that was okay. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask,” Lexa says. “I just wanted to share how happy I was.” 

Clarke goes silent and just looks at her. Something changes in Clarke’s eyes and it scares Lexa slightly. “Lexa, I think I’ve got it,” she says excitedly, and Lexa can almost see her mind working overtime. 

“Got what?”

“The solution,” Clarke says and Lexa still doesn’t get it. “How I can save this place,” she elaborates. 

“How?”

“You,” Clarke says. “Just hear me out, okay?” Lexa swallows, wondering where this is going. “I’ve followed your Instagram for ages,” Clarke starts, and Lexa doesn’t miss the tinge of embarrassment in Clarke’s voice. She reaches up and rests a hand on Clarke’s thigh, letting her know it’s okay. “And you’re great at finding a good shot.” She still doesn’t know where this is going. “People went crazy for that photo you tweeted.” Clarke takes a breath. “We could do an exhibition displaying your pictures. So people could see the world through your eyes.” 

“Clarke, people already see the world through my eyes on Instagram. You said it yourself.” 

Clarke smiles at her. “I don’t mean landscapes or coffees. I mean, we could do an exhibition on happiness or love and you could share that with the world.” 

The word  _ love _ isn’t lost on Lexa but she doesn’t bring it up. “You think people would want to see that?” She knows people like her photos online but she doesn’t know if people would actually physically come to a gallery to see some pictures she took. She doesn’t even know if her pictures count as  _ art _ , but if Clarke thinks they do then she trusts her. 

“Are you  _ kidding _ ? Lexa, you’re kind of a big deal,” Clarke reminds her. She’s surprised when the thought doesn’t make her feel distant. “I want people to see this,” Clarke says, holding up the phone with the picture Lexa just took still on the screen. “You make everything look beautiful,” she admits in a whisper. 

Lexa shakes her head. “That’s all you.” 

“I’m serious, Lexa. You would save this place.” 

The thought scares Lexa slightly. She’s a private person, but she thinks that’s what would make this exhibition even more special. She doesn’t share the intimate moments of her life, or at least she  _ didn’t _ until she posted that picture of their hands on Twitter. But she can’t say no to this, she can’t turn it down. All she wants to do is share how happy Clarke makes her with the world, and here she is giving Lexa permission to do just that. “Okay,” she breathes out and Clarke’s eyes widen. “Let’s do it.” 

“Really?” The disbelief in Clarke voice is overwhelming. 

“As long as you realize the consequences,” Lexa says. “If we go public, everything will change for you.” 

“I can handle it,” Clarke replies. 

Lexa pushes herself up on her elbows. “Clarke, I’m serious. Things can get… crazy. And I need to know that you’re going into this knowing it might not be all you imagined. It’s not a perfect life.” 

Clarke studies her hard. “Will you change?”

“What?” 

“You said everything will change. Will you?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Not with you. You’re the only person who makes me feel grounded.”

“Then I can handle whatever happens. If things get crazy, then they get crazy,” Clarke tells her sincerely. “And it’s funny that I make you feel grounded, because when I’m with you I feel like I’m floating in the stars.” 

Lexa is kissing her before she even knows it. “Okay. Let’s do it,” she says, pulling back and leaning her head against Clarke’s forehead. “Let’s save this place.” 


End file.
